Pokemon The Final Battle
by Gryff Taylor
Summary: Ash,is back in Hoenn for the Sea Sceptre Contest however the contest reveals a new team of Pokemon bandits, They are ruthless and will stop at nothing to control the two ultimate forces in the Pokemon world. This may be one battle even Ash can't win!
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon**** – ****The Final Battle**

**Back In Hoenn**

'In ancient times land and sea fought for control of the earth the battle finally ended when the Pokémon Mew sealed the two forces away forever. It is said that if these forces were ever too awaken the battle would rage again until all that was left of the world was air...'

"Well class what can you tell me about this legend? Let's ask our newest students Ash, Dawn and Brock any ideas? " the lecturer said after reading the text on the ancient tablet

After failing in a tournament in Shinou Dawn had suggested that Ash took a break and they visited the Hoenn area so she could compete in the contests. So here they were at a lecture on Pokémon legends of Hoenn. They now found themselves in a well lit room with twenty desks in rows of five. They had opted to attend a voluntary lecture about the legend o the Sea Sceptre in honour of the upcoming annual Sea Sceptre Contest (SSC). It had taken place ever year for the last 25 years when the Sceptre was first found. As Dawn found out last year the waiting list for this contest is a year! Ash, Brock and Dawn were sat in the front row other top coordinators were sat around them directly behind them was Jessie, James and Meowth still trying to catch Ash's dastardly Pikachu.

After a few minutes of thought Brock answered, "It tells us that land and sea are always clashing, affecting each other. For example the sea erodes the land but the land moves the sea. Also that air controls both sea and land but they have no control over it."

"Very good, now class the presents of Mew suggests to some Pokémon professors that..."

The lecturer continued but Ash had stopped paying attention. He kept asking himself, how could he have done something so stupid? It was beginning to look like his dream of being the greatest trainer of all time was fading. Since his lose he had barely said a word he put his head on the desk in front of him and thought back to that moment. He'd lost lots of times but never like that it was never so personal before. All he could think about was how stupid he'd been putting a grass type up against a fire type like that. Torterra was still in intensive care with professor Oak with burn wounds.

"Pika... pika...pika..." was what Ash heard as Pikachu poked him. He ignored it and drifted into an irritated dream-like state. After what seemed like hours the lecture was over. Pikachu has reluctantly given up trying to cheer up Ash for now any way.

They when straight to dinner after the lecture as it was free no one complained it was the first decent meal Team Rocket had got in a long, long time. The dining hall was massive capable of seating all 200 coordinators, friends, family and their Pokémon. Dinner was eaten in silence for Ash he sat and watched the others talk but no sound came out their mouths. Food tasted of bitter defeat to him and liquids tasted worse. "Don't you think Ash? Ash... HEY ASH LISTEN," he looked up from his plate to see Dawn shouting at him and so did everyone else in the dinning hall. "I said want it be nice to meet May at my contest tomorrow," he nodded in reply and fell back into silence. Dawn sighed, her and Brock hated to see him like this but May wasn't the only one that was going to that contest. A special Kanto Gym leader was attending as a judge. If anyone could snap Ash out of his depression it was the Gym leader.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon – The Final Battle

Opening round

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 25th annual Sea Spectre Contest! Once again two hundred of the world's top coordinators have gathered today for a chance to win the Spectre key as usual we start with the passing of the Key. Here she is! Last year's winner in the flesh! Please welcome May!"

The arena roared into life as May walked onto the stage holding into the air a ribbon with a golden key in the middle. The arena was huge and the walls of the stadium were lined with gold and silver bunting. It was only 6:30 in the morning and the air was cold with a hint of snow in the sky. This year's contest promised to be the best in a long time.

Ash and Brock had got ring side seats as they were friends of the current champion. Next to them was a ten year old boy with blue hair and an Azurill sat on his lap. May's little brother Max had really grown up and was now travelling around with May. After what seemed like ten minutes of cheering May handed over the Key and took her seat at the judges table.

"Now before we bring out our normal judges we have the great of presenting this year's special guest judge. She's all the way form Kanto and she an expert of the sea herself. Please welcome the world class water Gym Leader Misty!" With that, once again, the audience exploded into cheers.

Ash looked up for the first time since he got here. Misty walked across the stage followed by Starmie who covered the arena was water droplets which is the air froze into beautiful ice shards. Misty took a seat next to May and the announcer continued, "Well we have are champion and our guest judge on the table now please welcome our other judges!" And so walked on the rest of the judges, ending the opening ceremony and with nothing else to say the announcer shouted, "Let the 25th Sea Spectre Contest begin."

"First to take the stage put your hands together for Dawn."

"Piplup, come on out! Use Whirlpool and then Mist," Dawn cried out and in an instant a gigantic whirlpool had engulfed the arena. Mist combined with the cold morning air froze the swirling water and as it slowly turned to ice the audience shouted 'oh' 'ah'.

"Now use Drill Peck!" Piplup crashed into the frozen water sending a storm of crystals around the stadium. "Use the ice to climb to the top of the stadium and use bubble beam." Piplup jump up onto the shards of ice bouncing off of each one to climb higher into the air. Finally at the top it shot bubbles straight at the ground until a tower of bubbles were beneath Piplup, "Now quickly, Hydro Pump." And with that it used Hydro Pump and separated the bubbles which ate the remaining shards causing them to shine brightly as they rose into the sky making the sky glisten. Piplup stood on a bubble and used it to get down, he and Dawn stood in the middle of the arena greeted by a cheering crowd.

"Well that's going to be one hell of a tough act to follow, next up we have..."

The first round finally ended at around 10pm the day hadn't warmed up and now it was night the chill in the air got colder. The announcer declared the day over and the stands were slowly drained of people and Pokémon. Ash walked down a long narrow corridor it was dark, damp and way to over crowed.

The corridor came out into a massive courtyard to the left was a Poké Centre and on the right was a restaurant and straight in front was a hotel capable of being host to over 1000 people. Ash and Brock entered into the hotel lobby and met Dawn and May chatting away. "So you made it to the second round! Congratulations, I'll never forget the feeling I had when I found out I'd made it the second round."

"You know my bike still doesn't run right since you blew it up!" the voice came from behind and Ash was genuinely happy to see Misty and her Marill walk up to him. She walked up to Ash 'SMACK'.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Nearly killing a Pokémon"

Ash stared at the floor as he was reminded of that moment once again the earth slowed down around him and his head started to spin out of control...

"Next up trainer Ash verses trainer Kevin"

"Torterra come on out" 'there's no way I can lose with Torterra'

"Hmm a grass type hey. Blaziken you can win this."

"Ash has the disadvantage in this battle. What will he do?"

"Torterra use rock climb now!"

"Blaziken, Flamethrower!"

"What the ****, Torterra is on fire. I can't believe what I am seeing and by the looks of it neither can trainer Ash!"

Fire marshals ran on the battlefield and had to put Torterra out. Nurse Joy said he was too badly damaged to treat him here and he'd have to be moved to Oaks lab he was the only place with the right equipment...

"Ash... Ash, SNAP OUT OF IT! Hey back on planet earth?" Misty punched him in the arm to get his attention. "Everyone makes mistakes. There's no point mopping."

"Did you nearly kill a Pokémon?"

"No but did you tell your sisters that you could swim better than them under water and nearly drown?"

"No, but did you..."

"Get over yourself, you are so self-centred. I nearly killed a Pokémon oh I am such a bad person! You think you are the only one that has done it? Well you're not. A guy nearly killed his Charmander at my gym only last week. So just remember you're NOT special got it?" Ash still didn't talk all night. It wasn't until he led down what Misty had said had really even sank in. She was right of course, Misty was always right or so she thought. Maybe he could actually enjoy the rest of the Contest.

Note: Thanks for reading my story so far my next chapter should be out next week :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon ****– ****Final Battle**

**Secrets of the Sea Sceptre**

It was 6:30 by the time the audience had poured into the arena for the second day of the contest. Ash, Brock and Max had been there since six and watched a display of fantastic water moves put on by Misty. Yesterday's chill had passed and it was a warm and pleasant morning. Ash still hadn't forgotten what he did but thanks to Misty he was trying to enjoy himself and not think about it too much. Pikachu seemed pleased with himself as if it was him who snapped Ash out of his depression. All morning he'd been walking around with Ash's hat on, until Ash realized and took it back of him. At the minute Pikachu was playing with Max's Ralts.

The judges took their seats seeing the stadium was full and the announcer pronounced the day had officially started. First up was Zoey Dawn's rival from Sinnoh region, who won and moved onto the next round. At 11:00 Jessie (who'd cheated to get in) was knocked out the contest by a co-ordinator only known as J. The contest continued like that, the rounds were over quickly and it wasn't until 4:00 that Dawn was finally up. By that time there was only 51 co-ordinators left. Dawn and Piplup moved to the next round by using Hydro Pump and Drill peak making a beautiful display of water as Piplup went through the beam of high pressured water. By 10:00 the second round was nearly over with 30 left in the contest and tomorrow until twelve they would get down to the semi-final then there'd be a short break and at one thirty they reconvene for the last two rounds, the commentator said.

Night drew in quickly and Ash, Misty, May, Brock, Max and Dawn headed to the restaurant to celebrate Dawn getting so far in the Contest. The group were just about to order when the Co-ordinator J walked in surrounded by people in business suits and the waitress ran over to greet them ignoring the people trying to order food.

"Ah, Mr J your usual table is ready and the food you ordered yesterday is already cooking as we speak." With that J and the suits moved to a large table in the corner of the room that was surrounded by sound proof glass. "Sorry about that, what were you going to order?"

"Who is that guy?" Ash asked once the waitress had left.

"I hear he enters the contest every year trying to win the Key."

"Ok, so what is the Key and why is it so special?"

"Did you pay any attention in that lecture we went to?"

"No not really."

"Well if you had you would have learnt that the Key is used to unlock the top part of the Sceptre."

They all fell silent as the waitress came back with their food. Once it was on the table and she'd gone again they ate in silence for a few minutes and then continued their conversation in a whisper just in case J was listening. "They say the Sea Sceptre can be used to open the Temple of the Sea but you need the top half open."

"But the spectre is locked away isn't it?"

"Actually it hasn't been announced publicly yet but it was stolen a week ago"

"So, you think J wants to open the Temple of the Sea?"

"I hope not, it is said that that's where Mew locked away one of the ancient forces. Releasing it would be catastrophic!"

They ate the rest of their meal in virtual silence other than to congratulate Dawn and when Max's Azurill jumped on the table and started to play with the candle. After that they all headed to bed ready for the next day of the contest which to Ash's delight didn't start until eight.

'Beep, beep, beep' the alarm clock woke Ash up at around at half seven despite Pikachu's many attempts to wake him up earlier. As he made his way down he met up with Brock who told him that most people were already at the arena so they made their own way down together. As they went through the corridor to the stands Ash noticed the businessmen from yesterday talking quietly about something, he heard something as they passed them, "Kevin is in position with the Earth Sceptre if J doesn't hurry up..." Kevin, could it be the same person that beat Ash in the Sinnoh tournament? He doubted it and anyway that tournament had nothing to do with any Earth Sceptre or Key.

They took their ring side seats next to Max who now had Ralts on his lap instead of Azurill and just in time and the announcer shouted once again the tournament had begun. By the time 12:00 came there was only four co-ordinators left Dawn, Zoey, a young boy name Jack and J. The arena drained of life and the six of them met up in the courtyard outside the hotel. Misty said in a whisper to Dawn, "I'm not meant to tell to you this but your friend Zoey is against J next so there is a good chance it will be you and J in the final. You cannot let him win I did some research and the Earth Sceptre was stolen too."

Ash suddenly remembered what he'd heard, "I overheard those businessmen from yesterday talking they said, 'Kevin is in position with the Earth Sceptre.'" They all stood staring at each other in silence for a while thinking.

It was Max that finally spoke, "Dawn, the final round you can use two Pokémon right? So far J has used only a Sceptile suggesting to me that he may also have a Swampert as Kevin used a Blaziken. You should use Piplup and Thyphlosion they should give you the type advantage."

At one they headed back to the stadium for the final time worried now of what could be a dangerous outcome. Dawn was up first against Jack the round ended quickly and Jack ran off crying because he'd lost. Zoey walked into the arena with her head held high ready to win.

"Glameow take the stage!" Zoey shouted.

"Sceptile finish her!" J's Sceptile came out and almost instantly used Agility to get behind Glameow. "Now use Leaf Blade," Sceptile slashed at Glameow who took a nasty hit from behind. Glameow fell to the floor unable to get back up but still conscience, "Now use Slam from above!" with that it was all over, there was nothing Zoey could do to stop it J had won the battle in about 30 second. There was no cheering audience, no applause from the judges, J had won fair and square but to have done it so brutally to train a Pokémon to do that was just in-human. There was a silenced shock as J returned Sceptile and left Zoey to cry of over her Glameow's body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokémon ****– ****Final Battle**

**Dawn's Showdown **

After Glameow was rushed off to the Pokémon centre and Dawn carried Zoey out over her shoulder crying Dawn had come back in ready for the final. "Well ladies and gentlemen we are shocked to say that Glameow's back was broken, however we are pleased to say thanks to Nurse Joy and Professor Birch, Glameow will be able to walk again within a few months of recovery. So without further delay let's start our final. Please give a big cheer for Dawn." With that the audience broke into a massive cheer that was almost deafening. "Here is our other contestant J." J walked out to the battlefield greeted by boos and hisses. "Clearly no fan favourite, let the battle begin" the announcer ended.

"Piplup, Thyphlosion take the stage!"

"Sceptile, Charizard finish them!"

"Hum, that's unexpected," Max said after hearing J's second Pokémon.

Once again Sceptile used agility almost instantly but Dawn had expected, it unlike Zoey "Thyphlosion flamethrower!" The column of flame hit Sceptile in the side blasting it across the arena.

"Grrr... Charizard use wing attack on Piplup now!"

"Piplup, Cover the arena with Bubble beam," the arena was engulfed by bubbles blocking Charizard's view. "Now Hydro pump towards the sky," Piplup hit Charizard straight in the face and it took a nose dive through a storm of bubbles causing massive amounts of damage. The bubbles cleared and Sceptile went straight for Piplup as ordered by J. "Thyphlosion intercept Sceptile and use Eruption." Sceptile took another blow but Dawn hadn't noticed that Charizard had come up behind Piplup.

"Use Flare Blitz," J shouted the order at Charizard. Piplup took heavy damage and fainted.

"Piplup nice try return, it's all up to you Thyphlosion! Use Eruption to cover the floor with fire"

"Sceptile jump on the back of Charizard and get off the floor. Charizard drop Sceptile off on the flag pole and take out Thyphlosion."

"Five minutes left and Co-ordinator J is in the lead."

"Thyphlosion, use flame wheel and bounce into the air." Thyphlosion rolled up into a ball and its entire body become fire, its ball like shape allowed it to bounce high into the air. Once up it released itself from the fire. "Now use Flamethrower on Sceptile!" Sceptile was knocked off the flag pole and fell to the floor but still got back up.

"The round is over and thanks to Dawn's well co-ordinated final attack it puts her in the lead. Dawn is this year's Sea Sceptre champion!" The audience screamed cheers as Dawn walked up to the judges podium to clime the Key form May.

"Ha, Sorry to disappoint you Dawn but I promised some people that the Key would be mine and it will be! Groudon finish them! Sceptile return and Charizard get me of the ground."

"Gr... rrr... Groudon, this guy caught the legendary Pokémon Groudon?"

"Groudon use Fissure and finish this once and for all!" The ground shook knocking everyone off of their feet. J flew in with Charizard and stole the Key from May's hand. "Groudon return, Charizard let's get out of here," by the time the earth stopped shaking J was gone and so was the Key.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokémon**** – ****Final Battle**

**The awakening **

The island was located around forty miles south of the orange islands, it had taken J almost six years to find it and when he did he almost missed the entrance to the temple. As it was so deeply buried in the jungle, the hardest part of locating the temple was 'relocating' the Pokémon that were hiding in the tunnel to the entrance. Although the job was made easier by Kevin's Blaziken and J's Charizard those bug types dropped like flies then they were just scooped up by the company's bulldozers and dumped outside.

Charizard landed on all fours just outside the tunnel J climbed off and waited for his employees to get there. While he was waiting he let Sceptile of its ball, "You disappoint me Sceptile, and you lost me that battle didn't you. Charizard pass me my whip." Both Sceptile and Charizard filched at the word but reluctantly Charizard handed it over. "I think one whip for each time you took damage in that battle is appropriate, don't you." J hit Sceptile three times each hit sending extremely painful blots of electricity into Sceptile's body. After that Sceptile was returned to it poké ball. Finally the rest of the team arrived by helicopter, "Your late, who was driving?

"I was sir, I'm sorry one of my sons was in an accident."

"Hum..." J turned around and was about to walk away when he took his glove off and hit the other trainer across the face so hard that a red mark had been left. "We are on a tight schedule any more mistakes and you will be feeling the full wrath of the organization."

"Charizard light the torch." The group headed into the cave with Charizard directly behind them, about twenty meters down they were faced with a solid stone door that rested only an inch above sea level. "Give me the sceptre." One of the now cowering lackeys handed over the sceptre. J ripped the key off of the ribbon and the well crafted material fell to the damp floor. He inserted the key into the side of the sceptre. 'Click', the top sceptre opened into a flower like shape revealing 5 beautiful rubies surrounded around 20 carats f solid gold. J dipped the top into the pool of water next to him the sceptre instantly closed up trapping some water inside. J held the and radio he had to his ear

"We're ready sir," the voice form the other end said it was Kevin ready at the earth temple. Both temples had to be opened at the exact same time or neither one would open at all.

"Five... Four... Three... Two... One," J plunged sceptre into the only hole in the door, there of another click and the top opened again allowing the trapped water to spread through the stone and it went the stone began to split apart revealing the passage behind. J imaged the same thing happening at the earth temple buried deep inside Mt Silver in the Kanto region. Once the door was fully opened they walked in, "Sceptile, Feraligatr, Alakazam and Electivire take the lead with Charizard." J kept Groudon in its ball mainly because it wouldn't fit in the tunnel. The passage lead into a large room that seemed to be hand carved into the island. In the middle was a column made of pure water, onto of the column was a metal sheet with a plant pot inside a glass container. J's Pokémon surrounded the column waiting for orders meanwhile the goons walked over to the plant pot to take a closer look.

"Don't touch anything till I give orders set up the equipment to trap the Sea Guardian." One of the goons began to get something out of a bag while the over built up what he took out. J turned around and started to talk to Kevin.

"We seem to have a plant pot here you?"

"We got a glass of water. What the hell are you doing don't poor that on the... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"KEVIN," J turned but it was too late all he had time to shout was, "Don't let the soil touch the floor!" The ground shook uncontrollably and not just in the temples, all over the world a massive earthquake made even rock type Pokémon fall over.

"Blast the floor, we need to reveal the tunnel below. Groudon, on the offensive! A massive beam of energy hit one spot on the floor as all of J's Pokémon combined their attacks. The ground beneath the energy blast crumbled away now J saw what he wasn't expecting "Ah! That's the Earth Guardian, Groudon get down there and Finish him!" J screamed attacks at Groudon but there was nothing he could do to damage it. "What are you looking at summon you Pokémon and help! You lot continue your attack." Even with everyone's Pokémon assaulting the beast nothing damaged it. All of a sudden it rose up from the hole with Groudon clinging on with all the strength it had left quickly J returned all his Pokémon and fled leaving the rest of his team to die. He only hoped Kevin had tried to do the same.

As he ran from the tunnel and re-summoned Charizard ready to fly away he realized that the mouth of the tunnel had teeth and it was closing fast. "Charizard out now!" he mounted Charizard and flew out of the tunnel and off the god forsaken island, which he now realized was turned into a humongous dragon. Luckily for dim by the time the transformation was complete he was long gone.

**Meanwhile...**

"What the hell, wait you don't think that earthquake...?" It was now two days after the mysterious J had disappeared and Ash and the rest of the group had a bad feeling that earthquake was the start of the end.

**(Writer's note: Hey this will be the last chapter I post until this coming weekend, so please enjoy what I already written and look forward to how Ash and the gang tackle the forces of Earth and Sea!) **


	6. Chapter 6

Pokémon – The Final Battle

Opening round

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 25th annual Sea Spectre Contest! Once again two hundred of the world's top coordinators have gathered today for a chance to win the Spectre key as usual we start with the passing of the Key. Here she is! Last year's winner in the flesh! Please welcome May!"

The arena roared into life as May walked onto the stage holding into the air a ribbon with a golden key in the middle. The arena was huge and the walls of the stadium were lined with gold and silver bunting. It was only 6:30 in the morning and the air was cold with a hint of snow in the sky. This year's contest promised to be the best in a long time.

Ash and Brock had got ring side seats as they were friends of the current champion. Next to them was a thriteen year old boy with blue hair and an Azurill sat on his lap. May's little brother Max had really grown up and was now travelling around with May. After what seemed like ten minutes of cheering May handed over the Key and took her seat at the judges table.

"Now before we bring out our normal judges we have the great of presenting this year's special guest judge. She's all the way form Kanto and she an expert of the sea herself. Please welcome the world class water Gym Leader Misty!" With that, once again, the audience exploded into cheers.

Ash looked up for the first time since he got here. Misty walked across the stage followed by Starmie who covered the arena was water droplets which is the air froze into beautiful ice shards. Misty took a seat next to May and the announcer continued, "Well we have are champion and our guest judge on the table now please welcome our other judges!" And so walked on the rest of the judges, ending the opening ceremony and with nothing else to say the announcer shouted, "Let the 25th Sea Spectre Contest begin."

"First to take the stage put your hands together for Dawn."

"Piplup, come on out! Use Whirlpool and then Mist," Dawn cried out and in an instant a gigantic whirlpool had engulfed the arena. Mist combined with the cold morning air froze the swirling water and as it slowly turned to ice the audience shouted 'oh' 'ah'.

"Now use Drill Peck!" Piplup crashed into the frozen water sending a storm of crystals around the stadium. "Use the ice to climb to the top of the stadium and use bubble beam." Piplup jump up onto the shards of ice bouncing off of each one to climb higher into the air. Finally at the top it shot bubbles straight at the ground until a tower of bubbles were beneath Piplup, "Now quickly, Hydro Pump." And with that it used Hydro Pump and separated the bubbles which ate the remaining shards causing them to shine brightly as they rose into the sky making the sky glisten. Piplup stood on a bubble and used it to get down, he and Dawn stood in the middle of the arena greeted by a cheering crowd.

"Well that's going to be one hell of a tough act to follow, next up we have..."

The first round finally ended at around 10pm the day hadn't warmed up and now it was night the chill in the air got colder. The announcer declared the day over and the stands were slowly drained of people and Pokémon. Ash walked down a long narrow corridor it was dark, damp and way to over crowed.

The corridor came out into a massive courtyard to the left was a Poké Centre and on the right was a restaurant and straight in front was a hotel capable of being host to over 1000 people. Ash and Brock entered into the hotel lobby and met Dawn and May chatting away. "So you made it to the second round! Congratulations, I'll never forget the feeling I had when I found out I'd made it the second round."

"You know my bike still doesn't run right since you blew it up!" the voice came from behind and Ash was genuinely happy to see Misty and her Marill walk up to him. She walked up to Ash 'SMACK'.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Nearly killing a Pokémon"

Ash stared at the floor as he was reminded of that moment once again the earth slowed down around him and his head started to spin out of control...

"Next up trainer Ash verses trainer Kevin"

"Torterra come on out" 'there's no way I can lose with Torterra'

"Hmm a grass type hey. Blaziken you can win this."

"Ash has the disadvantage in this battle. What will he do?"

"Torterra use rock climb now!"

"Blaziken, Flamethrower!"

"What the ****, Torterra is on fire. I can't believe what I am seeing and by the looks of it neither can trainer Ash!"

Fire marshals ran on the battlefield and had to put Torterra out. Nurse Joy said he was too badly damaged to treat him here and he'd have to be moved to Oaks lab he was the only place with the right equipment...

"Ash... Ash, SNAP OUT OF IT! Hey back on planet earth?" Misty punched him in the arm to get his attention. "Everyone makes mistakes. There's no point mopping."

"Did you nearly kill a Pokémon?"

"No but did you tell your sisters that you could swim better than them under water and nearly drown?"

"No, but did you..."

"Get over yourself, you are so self-centred. I nearly killed a Pokémon oh I am such a bad person! You think you are the only one that has done it? Well you're not. A guy nearly killed his Charmander at my gym only last week. So just remember you're NOT special got it?" Ash still didn't talk all night. It wasn't until he led down what Misty had said had really even sank in. She was right of course, Misty was always right or so she thought. Maybe he could actually enjoy the rest of the Contest.


	7. Chapter 7

Pokémon – Final Battle 

**Home of Great Magmatuide**

Naturally May and Max were the first to their destination as they were already in Hoenn, however it had not been easy, even by flight the way was dark and impossible to navigate. May had used the torch that was built into the Pokégear. It wasn't much light but it had been enough for the hired Dragonite to see ahead. Normally the New Bark Depot was a few minutes away but today in the darkness it had taken around four hours. The depots were only put into place by the Hoenn government a year ago, without them now May might not have ever got home.

'Ding Dong', May and Max were stood on the doorstep of their parents house, ash had started to fall down it almost looked like snow in the darkness only light by the electric lantern above the door frame. The door swung open to reveal two beaming people. "Mum, Dad! I'm so happy to see you are safe."

After exchanging welcomes they sat down in the living room talking about May's and Max's adventures and the temporary closing of their father's Gym. They turned the television on with dread in their hearts not knowing what further damages. "This is Christopher Karlebee reporting from Pallet Town with Professors Oak, Elm, Birch and Rowan, unfortunately the professor from the Unova region could not join us today. So professors what do you think of the current problems?"

"Well there's no doubt that Pokémon must be causing this, I would think that the absence of the Pokémon Groudon would cause massive damage to the underground magma chambers of the Hoenn area but it would not affect other regions for at least a year."

"Clearly there are more forces at work than just the absence of one, Now Groudon is awake we must remember that Kyogre is also awake. However I do not think that it is these two Pokémon causing the damage."

"Personally the current events however difficult it is to believe, remind of the legend Of the Sea Sceptre back in Hoenn"

"Ah yes we have a similar legend of an Earth Sceptre in Sinnoh. I believe the two are in fact linked. If both are used to open two temples at the same time forces of great destruction will be unleashed. The Earth Sceptre was recently stolen and so the Sea Sceptre as well!"

"Well there you have it folks! Could this be the end of days? Let's hear the legend for ourselves...

'In ancient times land and sea fought for control of the earth, the battle finally ended when the Pokémon Mew sealed the two forces away forever. It is said that if these forces were ever to awaken the battle would rage again until all that was left of the world was air...'

Back in May's house an idea hit her like a ton of bricks, the air. If she remembered correctly there was a Temple of the Air not far away from here. It would make sense that if earth and sea were forces of great power then it would make sense that so was air. May thought about it and discussed the possibility with her parents and in the end they decided it would be best if May's father went with her. Max after much arguing also tagged on for the ride.

So after all May did get her own role to play in this little adventure. May, Max and Gym leader Norman were just about to leave the house when there was another earthquake but this one was different and more powerful, the ground outside their house it revealed a sea of lava. The repercussions of J stealing Groudon had finally surfaced and it wasn't pretty at the minute the lava was stationary but soon it would start to rise up engulfing New Bark.

"Mum you have to leave New Bark now go up as high as you can go, head up into the mountains." May pleaded with her mother to leave and so did her father, in the end their mother decided to leave the town she'd brought her children up in and May, Max and Norman headed towards what was known to be the Temple of the Air.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pokémon - Final Battle**

**Treacherous Tracks **

Thanks to the absence of Groudon Hoenn had become a volcanic waste land the only pulse side of the new lava seas lit up the area. May didn't want to think about the amount of people who could have been killed by J's selfish actions. The one thing that confused her was what J was planning, there seemed to be no point to awaking the ancient forces but yet he did and he used Groudon to do it, yet another force not to be reckoned with. They were climbing the side of one of the nearby mountain ranges. Deep below May could see rivers of red at this level they were above the steam of the lava although it, like the lava was rising thick and dark.

The Temple of the Air was only a few more miles up Max clung tightly to May trying not to look down as they walk along the very narrow mountain track. The ground started to shake once again and instinctively they grabbed the cliff edge to stop themselves falling. The earthquakes were getting more frequent since the affects of Groudon missing had become apparent. Max cried out as he looked up May's eyes followed and she quickly pushed her father out of the way of an oncoming boulder. However it wasn't a boulder, the Graveler stood up confused and in pain it attack May's father who wasn't expecting the attack.

Rock Blast was the attack it used, it forced Norman forward to a bend in the mountain pass another hit and Norman was forced off the Gym leader cried out in pain as a chunk of rock collided into his back and he fell. All May and Max could do was scream as the saw their father fall to what was almost certain death.

May angrily called forth Blastoise and use Hydro pump followed by skull bash until the Graveler also fell off of the mountain. May returned her Pokémon and ran to the edge of the track and looked down calling out for her father but there was no answer. She gave up after around ten minutes and fell to her knees weeping, Max sat next to her crying on her shoulder.

May didn't want to continue on, she wanted to turn back and give up. Max reminded her if they gave up their dad would have died for nothing and that they were nearly there. The death of their father had shaken both of them, May got out the Pokégear and phoned Ash and Brock, she told them what had happened and where they were going in the first place. Brock with brothers and sisters of his own tried to calm her down as she was understandably hysterical.

Once the phone call had ended Ash and Brock stood in silence for a few minutes, Norman was dead. J had to be caught before it was too late and if possible Groudon had to be returned and the forces of sea and earth stopped. Death like this was practically unheard of in this world making current event ten times more terrifying than anything else Ash had ever encountered.

May and Max reluctantly continued up the mountain thanks to Brock's encouragement. Finally after twenty more minutes of climbing the face they reached an opening in the mountain side. They walked into the opening which lead to a small cavern, carved into the opposite side of the cavern was the Temple of the Air. It was much grander than they others and no Sceptre was needed to open it. On the pillars of the temple gate were carved three dragons one was glass and had water inside, the second was made of rock and the last was made of mist that was thicker there than in the rest of the cave.

May and Max walked other to the door of the temple and with a click the door to the third and final temple was opened. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Pokémon – Final Battle**

**When Titians Clash **

J had taken to remaining in the air high above the Guardians he used Charizard's fire to see where they were going. There was still no word from his second in command Kevin however the rest of his company was on the ground being forced to clean up the mess others had caused. Sheet lighting had started a few hours ago forcing J to come out of the clouds luckily this had allowed him to track the Earth guardian who wasn't as stealthy as the Sea. J estimated that they'd soon run into each other as they were heading straight for the other.

And then he saw it in the distance, from this distance it looked like a tidal wave. Another earthquake hit this time it was so powerful J could hear the ground crack beneath him he quickly moved out the way as boiling hot smoke came rising up. The crack went all the way to the tidal wave the smoke caused it to split in half but it soon reformed sending a shockwave through the water towards the Earth Guardian. While Earth recovered from the attack the Sea Guardian moved close enough to see its true form it was about the same size and shape of earth but made of pure water.

The two dragons collided in the air locked in battle the Earth Guardian bit the Sea Guardian in the neck J observed that the sea around the Guardians also seemed to have a chunk missing. This was one thing he hadn't expected it seemed that if a guardian took damage so did the thing they protected. J couldn't do anything here he just wanted to watch them clash. He turned around and headed for Pallet town. The world's leading Pokémon professors were meeting there. One of them must have something that could capture the guardians and once he owned the guardians nothing would be able to stop him from controlling everything that lived in the sea or on the land. 


	10. Chapter 10

Pokémon – Final Battle

**Flooded hope**

Four days had passed since Ash and Brock had started out to Pallet town, normally this would only take around two days, but with the current state of the world it took twice as long. Ash had asked Professor Oak to send all his fire types to him, luckily it had managed to light a safe path through the, now lava covered, Hoenn region. Darkness really had swallowed the entire world Kanto was just as dark as Hoenn. Ash could only imagine what other regions looked like.

The lava shift hadn't affected Kanto yet, it was good to be home Ash hadn't come back since he left for Shinou. Brock on the other had only left to see Ash at the Shinou Tournament and it was a good thing he did. They were only a twenty minutes from Pallet town, both Ash and Brock became restless as they came closer to their home towns unsure of what may have happened to them. The plan was simple, go to Professor Oak's lab, tell him and the other professors what they knew and choose a team of Pokémon to fight J. That was the plan, plans rarely work out perfectly.

The first sign that they were nearing Pallet town was the sea to the left, or it should have been to the left. The sea had seemed to move it now stretched in front of them. They walked forward despite of the change in the sea. It wasn't until they saw the second floor of Ash's house directly in front of them that they realised something was wrong, his first thought was where was his mum, he hoped she had got to Oak's Lab before the water rose. The entire town had been flooded and rain continued to pour down, in the distance there was the hill that homed the professor's lab. At the minute it was above the water level, a thick fog covered the town, making it impossible to navigate safely. Ash and Brock couldn't just walk through the water, or even swim through, the water level was too high and the distance too great.

There was no visible way across to the hill, seeing as professor Oak had Ash's water types it made the situation even harder than it should have been. The only way to the other side of Pallet town was to go around, this wouldn't be that hard normally but in the current condition it would take another day. Ash was growing worried they wouldn't have that long, the water level was still rising, they were stood on a small ridge and the water had just hit their feet. Brock was aware of his concern he dared not think about his family in Pewter City.

At the far end of the ridge they were stood on Ash noticed a large flat rock, it would make the perfect boat if it wasn't made of solid rock. All they needed was something that floated around the same size as the rock, but what?


End file.
